Stories Of Many
by The Lost Jewel
Summary: A collection of Naruto rps in story form. There might be some Inuyasha crossovers and it also contains OCs. This WILL also contain yaoi later in the story.
1. Meeting

This story is based on rps me and my friends do. I'm not the best writer, so don't be surprised if you see a bunch of mistakes and whatnot. This is another one of those stories where the fic is spammed with personas/ ocs. Don't like those? Read something else.

If you do decide to read this, I'd appreciate if you'd review. Thanks!

Also most of the characters are nekos. AKA cat girls. Just a small warning. The only characters I own are my persona Juueru, and two more who will appear later. Sora belongs to Sasuna123, who is frequently changing Sora's hair color and length. =_=.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Naruto. Nada. Nothing. If I did, Sasuke would be dead by now.

* * *

><p>Gray clouds rolled in overhead as a light rain began to fall. A gentle breeze swayed throughout the trees in the outskirts of Konoha.<p>

A few miles away from the peaceful village, a young neko girl was training vigorously. She mercilessly attacked a large oak tree; to the point her hands became bloody and bruised. A look of sheer concentration and focus was painted upon her face.

As her last punch made contact, the tree finally reached its limit, and collapsed to the forest floor. Swarms of birds and other creatures veered away from the booming crash.

Panting heavily from exhaustion, the cat girl fell to her knees, just as she heard the sound of slow clapping a few feet away from her. An innocent enough gesture, though it practically dripped with sarcasm.

"That was an impressive show Miss Katsumi." A voice began, the owner faking astonishment. "You know, for a chūnin, at least."

The girl now known as Katsumi quickly rose to her feet, attempting to hide any signs of fatigue.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Katsumi said boldly, though her voice wavered a bit.

The voice laughed a bit before speaking again. "Oh my, this is quite discourteous of us! After all, we never introduced ourselves!" Chuckling menacingly, the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows formed by the trees.

It was a girl, about the same age as the 12 year old Katsumi. She had dark auburn hair, and even darker brown eyes, which gleamed evilly. Like Katsumi, the girl had glasses. The one abnormal thing Katsumi noticed were the two blue-black wolf ears that sat where human ears would be. From the looks of it, she was a wolf demon. She wore a cloak that was adorned with red clouds.

"My name is Juueru, it would be considerably wise for you to remember it, Miss Katsumi." The wolf demon said smirking. "And this person here is my partner, Sora."

As Juueru said this, another figure emerged from the shade. She had shoulder length brown hair, though it was much lighter than Juueru's. Her right eye was a crimson red while her left eye, a decisive brown. This girl looked to be about 15, and her face was cold and expressionless. She wore a cloak identical to Juueru's and like Katsumi, Sora also had two cat ears.

'Red clouds…?' Katsumi wondered suspiciously. 'Where have I seen those before?' She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the other neko's voice.

"Judging by her appearance and information given to us, it appears we have located the correct target." Sora calculated, her voice lacking emotion. Reaching into a pocket hidden inside her cloak, Sora pulled out a paper filled with information. She held it out in front of her for Katsumi to see. Taking a breath, Sora began reading the sheet she had committed to memory.

"Katsumi Kuroi. Gender: female. Species: neko demon. Rank: chūnin. Physical features include sandy blonde hair, greenish blue eyes, and light freckles. Her hair is typically held in two ponytails, and she will often be seen wearing glasses. Height: 5'2, weight: 140. Kuroi-san's family includes her mother, deceased, her father, deceased, and her sister, who has been missing for-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear this! How do you even know any of this? Why are you even here?" Katsumi shouted, cutting off any further words Sora may have uttered. Katsumi's fear and unease had grown with each sentence Sora spoke, until the point she reached hysterics.

"How do you know all of this…?" Katsumi repeated, regaining some of her previously lost composure.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that right now" Juueru replied with a laugh, as she'd found Katsumi's reactions amusing. "All we're here for today is to ask you a small question."

Katsumi shuddered, not liking the sound of anything that came from these…intimidating individuals mouths.

Just then the realization of just who these people were dawned on her. These two were…Akatsuki. They could easily end her life if they pleased.

Just what was she was dealing with here…?

* * *

><p>Truthfully I had more to type, just not enough time to do so. I'll also have some random side characters here and there. Just characters friends requested be in here. Not main ones.<p> 


	2. Losing

Juueru raised an eyebrow "I take it your silence means you'll cooperate for the time being?" Katsumi was snapped out of her thoughts, as the demon's tone seemed increasingly impatient. The sound of their conversation was the only noise to be heard in the desolate forest.

"That depends." Katsumi began "First, I want to know what Akatsuki is doing so near Konoha." She paused, her face darkening with the beginnings of what appeared as anger. The young ninja took a step forward before finishing-

"And what's stopping me from kicking your asses and turning you in to the hokage?"

Juueru stared at the girl her expression unreadable. The atmosphere seemed to grow heavy and foreboding. It was if Katsumi had just crossed a dangerous line. a line between escaping this confrontation with her limbs still intact, or dying at the hands of the Akatsuki. And she didn't dare glance at the one called Sora. Chances were, she was glaring daggers.

Just then, the tension seemed to soar into the blue sky and disappear, as Juueru began to laugh. It was cheerful and bubbly, not particularly something you'd expect from a coldhearted killer, as Katsumi assumed the girl was.

The wolf's voice continued to sound cheery as she spoke. "You will receive your answer in due time. Now, as for your second answer…" Juueru glanced towards Sora and gave her a subtle nod. The older Akatsuki member raised her arm slightly to the right, barely above her hip. Before Katsumi could even blink, the trees that surrounded the trio were encased with ice. The air was unbearably frigid, and a chill ran down the younger cat demon's spine.

She looked downward, only to find a razor-sharp icicle dangerously close to her racing heart. Reality began to set in as the girl realized their capabilities. She took a step back, overcome with fear.

"W-what's your question?" Katsumi asked, her trembling was voice barely above a whisper. She was finding it difficult to calm her nerves at this point.

Juueru smirked at her reaction, and began to speak. "Well, I'll put it simply. How would you like to join Akatsuki?" Both the members looked at the chūnin, already knowing her answer.

Katsumi was shocked to say the least. Did they really expect her to join them willingly, without a fight? They might be stronger, but she was loyal to her village! There's no way she would simply betray Konoha like that!

"There's no way in hell I'd join you lowlife criminals!" She said with visible disgust. She'd probably die for that comment, but at least she wouldn't die a traitor.

"Lowlife criminals you say?" Juueru exclaimed, gasping mockingly. "Why, that certainly doesn't sound like someone who wants to reunite with her dear sister!" She coaxed, leading the neko directly into the trap with ease. The wolf demon chuckled darkly as the Katsumi realized the significance of her words.

Katsumi had frozen at Juueru's words. Her sister…she had gone missing a few weeks prior. Is it truly possible these people knew of her whereabouts?

Or…did they kidnap her themselves? The thought dawned on her that it was most likely the latter. The girl felt rage quickly rising from her throat. Venomous words rested on the tip of her tongue, waiting to be unleashed.

Pulling a kunai from her side pocket, she furiously charged toward the smirking wolf demon. "What the hell did you do with my sister?" She screamed, seeing red. She had no thought to instruct her, only instinct.

Not even a second later, Katsumi found herself being thrown backwards by a rush of dark energy. Crashing through two trees, she fell to the ground battered and bruised. Time had appeared to slow as she fell, the impact destroying any thoughts she'd had of retaliation. To put it simply she was in pain, and a lot of it.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in Katsumi-san." Sora's ice-cold voice sounded as the pair walked toward Katsumi's near unconscious body. "It's either you join, or you die a painful death."

The young chūnin's vision began to blur, and Sora's voice became muffled. Her energy was gone, and she was injured pretty badly. She could barely even take notice of their voices before she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Pein's going to kill you, you know. You really overdid it this time."

"…Shut up Sora."


	3. Departing

The three began their journey to the Akatsuki base, although one was not at all willing. But seeing as she wasn't awake to protest, the trip back was a relatively simple process. Sooner or later, there would, of course, be some sort of riposte to Katsumi's capture.

But that was an obstacle to be crossed once they came upon it.

By the time they reached the base, the blazing sun hung lowly in the sky, a fading flame that scattered silvery-white ashes about the cobalt sky. Ginger bands of light desperately clung to the emerald leaves of trees, in such a way that they shone brilliantly.

Not much could be said of the Akatsuki's hideouts, except that they were extremely well hidden and numerous. Other than that, they were quite…plain. There were rooms for each member, bathrooms, a kitchen, basically, the bare necessities.

However, each held a unique quality to them. One day it might be the side of a mountain, and the next day, the hidden cave of a waterfall. These were small things Juueru found pleasant about life as an Akatsuki member, though ally would be a better word.

Juueru, Sora, and the unconscious Katsumi quickly slipped into a protective barrier, and found themselves inside the base. The meeting room, to be precise. Sora, who'd carried the young cat demon slung over her shoulder, placed her on the floor in front of their leader.

"So you've succeeded." The man stated. Not in surprise, but simply as a statement.

"Did you expect any less?" Juueru replied with a sneer. "But she's your problem now, Pein. I'm returning to my home for a few days. I do hope this place doesn't fall apart without me." She finished with a grin. Sora rolled her eyes at her partner's play of arrogance.

Pein simply nodded, which the two demons took as a dismissal. As they each headed towards their own respective rooms, there was a loud explosion from the kitchen, followed by yelling and calls of "sempai".

"Sounds like Deidara and Tobi are at it again…well; it's not my problem anymore!" She paused to pat her twitching partner on the shoulder "Good luck dealing with that, Sora-chan!" Her amused laughter could be heard even after she'd disappeared down the hallway, and Sora headed towards the direction of the kitchen, her expression unnerving even Itachi as she passed him in the corridor.

The screams of pain that were heard afterwards made him question whether he should investigate…but he decided against it. Continuing on his way, he stopped in front of a room. Knocking gently, he waited for a few seconds before hearing a muffled "Come in"

Upon entering, what he found was something that could only be described as hilarious. Juueru had been (unsuccessfully) attempting to force a massive amount of clothing into her backpack and, in the process, managed to get the ends of her auburn hair tangled within the zipper. It even looked as if she'd tried kicking it to make it fit…and gotten her leg stuck within the carrier as well.

Itachi quickly turned away to keep from bursting into a hysterical laughter. Holding the wall for support, he shook with mirth at the entire situation.

"Stop laughing you sadistic bastard! And close the door before anyone else sees me!" Juueru fumed with both anger and humiliation.

Locking the door once his breathing had calmed, the raven haired ninja couldn't help the upturn of his lips as he helped the wolf demon out of her…predicament.

"I believe it is best I not ask how this occurred." He began, knowing he would be remembering that moment for quite some time. "Knowing you, the answer is most likely ridiculous."

Juueru's face had taken on a bright crimson color as she finished packing. She averted her eyes from the man as she spoke to him. "So why are you here? Not that I'm displeased, of course. But I was hoping no one would see me like…that…"

Itachi by this point managed to regain his typical stoic expression, though his eyes still shined with a trace of amusement. "I only came to wish you a safe journey, of course."

"I shall return in a few days time, and you know this. You wouldn't waste your time with something so small. A farewell is not your only reason of being here, correct?" The girl responded from her seat on her sapphire shaded bed, her composure regained, and her eyes sharp.

He smirked, knowing she wouldn't believe him in the first place. "You are correct. I originally wanted to ask a few simple questions."

"Do they concern my life before I met you?"

"Indeed they do."

"Then I apologize, but I will not answer. Though I trust you to a certain point, there are some things I cannot share with you." She watched him, awaiting his response.

Time seemed to crawl along slowly as the two studied each other, and at the same time, held an air of familiarity. As if they knew one another so well, there was no need for words to convey their thoughts.

"Alright" Itachi stated simply, leaving Juueru confused as he began to walk back towards her bedroom door.

"…Alright? You give up so easily? That is unlike you, Itachi-nii." She said both warily and jokingly. He turned back towards her as he unlocked the door, a smirk upon his face.

"I have no need for you tell me. We both know I will find out, whether it is from your lips or not." And with that, he returned to the corridor, closing the door behind him. The click of the hinge echoed throughout the room and the finality left Juueru, for once, completely speechless.

Another explosion could be heard from somewhere in the base, followed by vaguely recognizable voices and with a sigh, Juueru teleported outside of the base, and began her journey home.

The Akatsuki base looked quite a bit less "pleasant" to her now...


End file.
